Leave with Me
by hellosweetie17
Summary: Ronald tells William that he has to leave, or else he'd risk losing him forever.


**A/N** : Mild Sexual Content, Character Death

* * *

Ronald threw his head back and cried out, his cheeks brightening a scarlet red as he was pushed over the edge, his pent-up pleasure spilling forth and coating his lover beneath him. Panting, he collapsed on top of William, whom wrapped his arms around his body, holding him tight and flush against his chest. He laid his head on his older half's front, his cheek pillowing his shoulder; he kissed the side of his neck. Ronald smiled as William place a kiss against his damp dual-toned locks.

"I love you, Ronald," whispered William, his declaration muffled by the blond hair.

The young man lifted his head high enough to glance down into William's green eyes, which were very much like his own. He flashed a lazy, lopsided smile. "I love you," he sighed, placing his head back on the brunet's shoulder. "More than anything," he added, his voice unknowingly somber.

Although Ronald's words were soothing to his soul, the sad tone in which they were spoken gave William pause. He felt as if something was wrong, but hadn't the faintest idea. He opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by the soft snores drifting up from his younger half. William smiled to himself and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight," he murmured, rubbing the blond's back. William took in a deep breath and sighed. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

It felt as if had been merely seconds, but suddenly, William's eyes snapped open—something was wrong. Hastily, he sat up to find Ronald gone. Panicky and nude, William stumbled out of his still warm bed and fumbled around to dress himself with the first thing he could find. Clothed in only a pair of torn and weathered slacks, he sped out the door.

Dawn was rising from below the horizon, casting a soft blue glow around the area as William ran through the woods towards Ronald's house. Bushes full of thorns scratched along his bare flesh and he tripped over tree roots in his rush to catch up with the young man. He arrived in the small clearing surrounded by trees and filled with wildflowers. Mid-center was Ronald walking home.

"Ronald!" shouted William. He tripped over his feet but quickly recovered and picked up his pace. "Wait!"

"Go home, William," called Ronald without a backwards glance at the man chasing after him.

Moments later, William caught up to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Why did you leave?"

Ronald turned to face the taller man. "I w-wanted to say goodbye before it was too late."

"G-goodbye?" stuttered William. His mouth opened and closed in confusion. "Where are you—"

"—My father saw us," he interrupted. He watched the color drain from his partner's face. "He threatened me; told me to end it, or he would." Ronald bit his bottom lip and his face flushed, trying to not to cry. "We both know what he's capable of."

William's heart pounded in his chest and his breath hitched. Yes, he knew very well what the man could—and would do. "I see..."

"So I wanted to see you one last time."

"You don't have to go," William pointed out. Only with his controlled practice of stoicism was he able to conceal the panic he was experiencing at the thought of losing Ronald. He stood there staring into the younger man's eyes, studying the heartbreak that was undoubtedly reflected back in his own.

"Go home," Ronald ordered in a weak voice. He swallowed thickly, struggling to hold back his tears. A stay drop trickled down his left cheek.

William shook his head; his hands fisted at his sides. "No," he said resolutely.

"Please..." Ronald choked out the pent-up sob, giving his pain free reign to slide along his face.

"Leave with me," William implored desperately, his voice cracking as it scaled an octave. "Leave with me."

Tears pricked Ronald's eyes, cascading down his red-blotched cheeks as he blinked them away. "Where would we go, William?" he asked, averting his gaze. The younger man swiftly wiped the drops of liquid from his cheeks with the pads of his fingers.

"Anywhere; anywhere you'd like," the brunet insisted tightly. William reached out for his lover's hand and held it firm within one of his own, bringing it to lips and kissing his knuckles. With the other hand, he cupped Ronald's chin and tilted it upwards, their stares connecting. "We never have to come back." He ran his thumb along the blond's cheek, brushing away the tears that continued to pour.

Ronald gazed intently at William, his eyes bouncing between each of the other's, silently questioning as to whether or not they could both have what they truly desired. He could be with the man he fervidly cherished above all else, allowing their love to endlessly consume him day in and day out without worry or fear. The possibilities of sharing such a life with William was tempting and right before him. Blood rushed in his ears as he considered the options; stay or go? He slowly opened his mouth to tell him yes...

"—No," the blond gasped out, shaking his head as the threat looming in the back of his mind forced its way through. He dropped the older man's hand and took a step back, facing away from William. "I rather endure the agony of loving you from afar than never seeing you again," he stated.

"...Ronald..." the brunet whispered weakly, his voice breathless and tone pleading.

Dragging in a slow, deep breath, Ronald looked over his shoulder. "No matter what, William, I will always love you." He smiled at him one last time before turning away.

A suffocating hush settled within the clearing. William stood heartbroken, rooted to the ground as he watched the young man leave. His ears rang due to the silence, yet buzzed with Ronald's parting words. _No. No. No_.

William found himself placing one foot forwards, taking a hesitant step towards the blond. He took another and then another, repeating the motion until he was within a few feet of the boy. He reached out to grab Ronald's hand and yanked him around, pulling him firmly against his chest. William wrapped his arms tightly around his waist; pinning his arms as well.

Ronald whimpered and squirmed within William's almost painful embrace. "Please," he sobbed and hiccupped. "Let—"

Paying no heed to his words, William swiftly crashed his lips against Ronald's. He kissed him feverishly, silently relaying everything he's ever felt; reminding him of the days and nights they spent together over the years; his refusal to let him go or leave him behind. Slowly his young lover succumbed to him and he deepened the kiss, consuming him with an overwhelming passion as he did so.

He heard a loud sound echo around him—then he felt it. William's eyes widened with shock and he gasped, tears overflowing and pouring down his cheeks. He looked down at the man in his arms.

"W-Will-iam..." Ronald coughed and gasped, gurgling and choking on the blood that spewed from his mouth as he called the older man's name. His legs buckled.

"N-no," shouted William, collapsing to the ground. He stared at his lover, watching as the light from his eyes dissipated.. "R-Ronald..." he cried, shaking his body repeatedly. "No..."

William pulled him closer and cradled him, rocking his body back and forth as kissed his lips, his forehead, his cheeks; anywhere his mouth could touch. He could taste a mixture of the coppery liquid and the salt of his own tears on his tongue as he repeatedly kissed his dying lover held tightly in his embrace. The brunet whispered incoherent words into his ears, saying anything that would bring him back.

Out the corner of his eye, William saw a man—who looked very much like the one lying limp in his arms—put down a rifle and with a grin, he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N** : For more Ronald and William, visit Archive under hellosweetie17!


End file.
